the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Frobisher-Smythe
Sarah Frobisher-Smythe was an elderly lady who came to visit Nina Martin as soon as she arrived in Anubis House. Sarah used to live in Anubis House and was friends with Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe Season 1 Sarah was an elderly lady that Nina found outside of Anubis House looking confused. She said she had once lived there before. The retirement home lady said her name is Emily, but "Emily" insisted that Nina call her Sarah. She said she had been waiting for Nina to come. Sarah gave Nina the Eye of Horus locket, and also told her to "Beware Of The Black Bird". In later episodes, she admits she was the little girl in the cylinders that Nina found in the attic, and that someone killed her parents. The Sibunas go to her for information about the house. She constantly asks Nina if she has found the treasure. She told Nina that the house knew the secret and was "the voice". Nina then went to the attic and discovered a newspaper article from the 1960s. In the picture were Sarah, Rufus, and Victor at the Anubis house during its creation as a boarding school. Rufus and Victor have not aged at all, but Sarah has aged normally since. In House of Pursuit, Victor finds her in the elderly home. In the House of Yesterday, Sarah is taken into Anubis house and has flashbacks about her and Victor's past. Victor brought her there, so he can find the treasure, but Sarah says that she didn't know where it it now and before, but Victor refuses to believe her. Sarah unfortunately passes away. She leaves Nina some of her possessions, one of which was a certificate that stated that Gustav and Isabel Zeno (Rufus's parents) were made her guardians after her parents' death, which included a hospital birth record of their son, Rufus, who is also a main antagonist, which says he was born in 1915, which proves he took the elixir of life. She appeared in Nina's nightmare, and she was saying "beware the black bird," repeatedly. When she was young, her parents were murdered. She also left a recording about what happened before she moved and left a note with numbers in tallies (of everyday she suffered with "them") and a note that said "HELP ME - Sarah Frobisher-Smythe." In one recording, Nina, Fabian and Amber find out that Victor could be the killer, as young Sarah says, "I'm more certain than ever that he killed my parents, but I can't prove anything yet. Oh no, he's coming! I must go!" and then a voice that is unmistakably Victor's, as it says "You have 5 minutes and I want to hear a pin drop," as he always says. She is shocked when she sees the picture of Victor (it really was his dad) in a picture from 1925, and starts explaining how he will "tip the scales of life", and how Nina must stop him. Still unknown how much she knows about Victor, as she dazes off after being shocked. Sarah says she knew Rufus as childhood friends, and of course, Rufus is another enemy of all the teachers except Trudy, and including the bunch now is Jason Winkler, the new teacher in on Victor's plans. She used to be very good friends with Victor, until his father killed her parents and made Victor go against her. You can still tell Victor cares for Sarah, since he looked very upset after he heard she died. Although, it could be because she was "the key" to the Cup of Ankh. (See Varah) She died in her sleep in the episode "House of Yesterday / House of Victory," at ninety-five years old. Season 2 In Season 2, she makes contact with Nina and helps Nina with clues by communicating through The Dollhouse. She is mentioned several times throughout the season. In House of Strategy / House of Memory she appears in a flashback and is also revealed to be The Chosen One. Rufus Zeno is her protector (a.k.a Osirion). Trivia *It is unknown where she got the locket or if she could use it like Nina. *Her family built the Frobisher Library. *Sarah's mother Louisa made a replica of the Mask of Anubis which turned out to be the real one *She was revealed to be the Chosen One and her Osirion was Rufus Zeno Gallery Visit full gallery here Clip12.jpg HoYHoV3.jpg sarah.JPG imagesCAJ7LP4L.jpg Sarah.png House-of-anubis-144-clip-3.jpg Sarah100101.jpg Sarah frobisher smythe jpg.JPG|Sarah coming to Nina in a dream (House of Arrest&House of Hoax) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:House of Anubis